peaky_blindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Aberama Gold
Aberama Gold was a Romany Gypsy hitman-for-hire, a man with a reputation for being a dangerous savage with little regard for the rules. He was hired by Thomas Shelby when Luca Changretta arrives, set on revenge against the entire Shelby family. Aberama tells Tommy that he does not want just money in return for his help, he also wants Tommy to help his son, Bonnie Gold, become a boxing champion. After the murder of his son, Aberama begins plotting his revenge on Bonnie's murderer, Jimmy McCavern. He and Polly eventually become engaged. During an ambush plan on McCavern, Aberama is ambushed and stabbed to death by McCavern's men. Character History Background Aberama Gold is a Gypsy hit-man with a bad reputation as a savage. He has a son, Bonnie Gold, and three daughters, the oldest of whom is named Esmeralda. His wife is deceased, but Aberama describes Bonnie as having his father's strength and his mother's temper. His grandfather and Thomas’ camped together at some point but the relationship ended badly. Series 4 · 1925-1926 When Italian-American gangster Luca Changretta arrives in Birmingham to destroy the Shelby family as part of his vendetta, Thomas Shelby hires Aberama Gold and his crew as muscle. The Gold mob have a particularly bad and fearsome reputation even among criminals, and Johnny Dogs describes them as untrustworthy 'savages', 'heathens' who prey on their own community. Nevertheless, Thomas hires them, sending an invitation for John Shelby's funeral to Aberama and using the funeral to lure out two local Italian criminals working for Changretta. Aberama and his son Bonnie kill the two assassins as they prepare to shoot Thomas, then brings them to Thomas on horseback and demands £1,000 as payment. As he passes Polly he tips his hat to her flirtatiously. Gold and his caravan are taken to Charlie Strong's Yard, where Aberama provocatively demands ownership of the yard as payment for his support. Thomas instead offers to stake the yard on a coin toss, demanding sex with Aberama's daughter should Aberama lose. Aberama backs down, and Thomas warns him not to disrespect the Shelby's friends in future. After Polly advises him that Gold wants something other than money, Thomas asks Aberama what he really wants. Gold admits that he wants Thomas to take on his son, Bonnie, to train as a professional boxer in return for his help. |250px|link=http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/peaky/gallery4/gallery4/hires/36.jpg]] Thomas finds Billy Mills, a former boxing champion, and asks him to fight Bonnie Gold, with Aberama coaching him and directing him from the ringside. Despite being much smaller than Mills, Bonnie easily defeats the former heavyweight and Thomas and Arthur Shelby agree to take Bonnie on, sending him to train with King Maine in preparation for promoting him professionally. After Luca Changretta storms the hospital where Michael Gray is being treated, Thomas orders Aberama to kill Luca. Aberama and his men stop Luca's vehicle in the middle of nowhere and open fire, killing two men and a wounding a policeman, but Luca manages to escape. Thomas complains to Aberama for shooting the policeman and letting Luca escape, but Aberama says shooting the policeman was part of his strategy. |left]]After Polly doubles crossed Changretta, Aberama supports her, sending her son Michael Gray into hiding with the Gypsies. When Polly double-crosses Changretta, Aberama has her son Michael Gray taken into hiding with the Gypsies. Polly and Aberama picnic by a lake on the way back to Small Heath. She tells him about her near-death experience and second sight, saying she sees his dead wife watching him. They flirt before Polly steals Gold's knife and warns him at knifepoint not to harm Michael before they resume making out. |250px|link=http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/peaky/gallery4/gallery6/hires/25.jpg]]Aberama accompanies Bonnie to his boxing match against Alfie Solomons' nephew, nicknamed Goliath for his size, and stays by his son at ringside. Aberama concentrates on his son so much that he never realises that the match is a trap to attack the Shelbys. When Bonnie wins, Thomas enters the ring and announces that Arthur has been murdered by Changretta's men. Afterwards, Aberama comes and gets Michael as Polly asks. After the Shelbys end the war with Changretta, he and his son join the Peaky Blinders' party where he and Polly stand together. Series 5 · 1929 Aberama's relationship with Tommy begins to cause issues for him when he is approached by the Billy Boys and shot in the shoulder. His son, Bonnie Gold is also killed by Jimmy McCavern to send a message to Tommy and the Shelby family. He later gets the blessing of Tommy to marry Polly (despite it being her idea) and is welcomed into the Shelby family. He is privy to their plans to kill Oswald Mosley and agrees to participate only because Tommy allows him to kill McCavern. While attempting to kill McCavern, however, he is ambushed and stabbed to death. Relationships Bonnie Gold Bonnie Gold is Aberama Gold's son and an amateur boxer. Aberama loves his son and helps Bonnie achieve his ambition. He's also Bonnie's boxing trainer and takes care of his son. Polly Gray They're both Gypsies, widows and criminals. He has known her family. His grandfathers and Thomas's camped together for a while. He looks at her flirtatiously in the first meeting when he comes to help her family defeating the Changrettas. Then he recognises her on second sight as Thomas describes his aunt as a witch. Aberama supports Polly taking Michael Gray out into the woods with Gypsy families. After her son is gone, they're alone in woodland developing their romantic relationship. Although he's the man with a bad reputation as a filthy savage, heathen and no boundaries, he's gentle with her and treats her with respect. He impresses her with a lakeside spot and a fresh-caught rabbit while she shares secrets about her second sight, his dead wife and her life after a near-death experience. They're falling for each other even if he knows how dangerous Peaky Blinders' Aunt Polly is. While making out, she takes his knife and threatens him with a knife that, if anything happens to her son, she'll be his enemy. He understands her, calling her a beautiful ghost. After Luca Changretta's death, he joins the Shelbys' party, they're talking happily and he's close to her. Thomas Shelby Aberama Gold is employed by Thomas to help win the vendetta against the Changretta family. In return, Mr. Shelby helps Aberama's son Bonnie in becoming a boxing champion. Other than just money, he uses Thomas for his son's ambition in order hand Thomas uses Bonnie as a business prospect. Quotes :"Everything is for sale. Everything." ---- :"The copper's alive, got a description of the Italians, the Italians will be forced underground. We're gypsies, we're already underground." ---- :"You ever eaten hedgehog, Michael?" ---- :"I know ways back that take forever." ---- :''“A beautiful ghost you are, and free.” '' Appearances Category:Characters Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Allies Category:Gypsy Category:Smoker Category:Male Category:Gold Family Category:Series 5 Characters Category:Status: Deceased